


Scarred

by reid_effect



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reid_effect/pseuds/reid_effect
Summary: Prompts: “Hold still” + “How long have you been standing there?”





	Scarred

THEN

You had gotten into a nasty brawl with an unsub that left you with a huge gash from your hand all the way up to your elbow and a large cut across your stomach, and the unsub dead. Spencer had been the first one to run into the warehouse to see you laying underneath the man’s limp body.

The first thing he had noticed was blood running down your arm. He went into a panic frozen in place.

“Spencer, get him off of me!” You yelled with tears filling your eyes.

Spencer snapped out of his trance and ran towards you, when he pushed the man off of you he noticed the cut on your stomach. You had lost a lot of blood.

“We need a paramedic.” He said into his mic.

“I-I’m sorry, I should’ve gotten here sooner.” He said putting pressure on your arm. you had your hand on your stomach and weakley smiled at him. “It’s not your fault Spence, I shouldn’t have came in here by myself. I’m okay, I promise.” He placed a kissed on your forehead.

The paramedics ran in with the rest of the team following in behind them. Instantly you were brought into the ambulance and rushed to the hospital.

The pain started to set in once you were put onto the hospital bed. The doctor told you that you needed stitches for your arm. The cut on your stomach wasn’t that deep to need stitches, but it still needed to be cleaned up. The doctor had left the two of you alone for a minute going to get the supplies she needed.

“Spencer, I can’t get stitches. I’m not good with stitches.” You said shaking your head. You weren’t joking The last time you had gotten stitches you had passed out from your nervousness and the pain, it had been a minor incident so there wasn’t much scarring, but thinking about the experience again was enough to make you feel sick all over again. “I know baby, but last time you didn’t have me there. I promise you’re going to be alright, I’m going to be right here.” Spencer said softly pressing a kiss to your cheek. You bit your lip nodding your head.

The doctor started off with cleaning up the cut on your stomach simply putting a bandage on it afterwards. When she started doing the stitches you were calm until she got to the midpoint. Spencer had been holding your hand the entire time, your grip had gotten tighter and you started to move around.

“You need to hold still.” The doctor said stopping for a moment. You let out a whimper and Spencer squeezed your hand reminding you he was there. “You’re almost done, You’re doing a great job.” He said softly rubbing your hand with his thumb.

As he continued talking you hadn’t even realized the doctor had continued with the stitches. “When we get home, if you’re up for it, we can cuddle.” You laughed and smiled nodding your head, “Only if I can be the big spoon, I know you secretly like being the little spoon.” A blush spread across his cheeks and he nodded his head “However you want to do it that’s the way we’ll do it.” A smile spread across your face and Spencer kissed your cheek.

NOW

It had been four months since that incident. There was a light scar still on your stomach that had started to fade, but the one on your arm seemed to only be getting worse and worse as the days went on. Although the doctor said it would fade overtime you hated it, you hated seeing it. You had practically lived in long sleeved shirts for the last few months.

Today you found yourself feeling especially insecure about the line that was running down your arm. Spencer said he had a big day planned for the two of you.

You were stood in front of the mirror with only your bra and a pair of shorts on, two shirts laid out on your bed; one long sleeved the other short sleeved, with it being 90 degrees out the choice seemed obvious yet you were still struggling.

You ran your hand up and down the scar as tears formed in your eyes. You were brought out of your own little world by Spencer’s voice.

“Y/N, What’s wrong?”

You turned around seeing him standing in the doorway.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough.” He said softly walking towards you, he wiped the tears off your cheeks and pressed a kiss to your forehead. He looked down at your arm and rab his fingers up and down the scar, “It’s not as bad as you think. It’s healing nicely babe.” You smiled taking his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “Come on wear the short sleeved shirt, I love that one on you and I know you love it too.”

“Everyone is going to stare at my arm Spence.” You mumbled with your face pressed against his chest.

He shook his head and put his finger under your chin to tilt your head up “If anyone stares or gives you any problems, they’re going to have to deal with me. You’re the most beautiful girl in the world no matter what and I’m so lucky to have you all to myself.” He pressed a kiss to your lips and you slipped the shirt on.

Spencer came up behind you wrapping his arms around you.

You realized that he was right, the scar wasn’t as bad as you made it out to be and for once in months you felt confident and beautiful.

“You’re so beautiful.” He mumbled while he placed kisses on you from your cheek down to your chest.

“I love you so much.” You said running your hand through his hair.

“I love you so much more. Come on let’s go, I have big day planned for us.”


End file.
